Life of Zoe
by iAllyD
Summary: Fifteen year old Zoe Peletier tries to cope after the death of her sister in a world full of the Walking Dead. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!


**Life of Zoe**

**By iAllyD**

"**Chapter 1"**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!**

* * *

_A/N: Flashbacks are in italic_

_ I watch as Shane walks up to the barn door followed by Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Andrea. Shane starts yelling at Rick and shooting two walkers that Hershel and Jimmy had captured. Beth and Maggie ran over to see what all the yelling was about. After Shane broke the lock that held the barn door closed walkers started pouring out, one by one the group shot the walker. _

"_Sophia!" I heard my mother yell and saw a smaller walker with a familiar blue shirt on, I saw my mother run towards the walker that used to be my sister, Daryl pulled my mother back before she got to close. My heart sank and I felt Dale put his hand on my shoulder as if he knew I may start running to my sister as well._

"_Don't look" Dale turned to me. "Turn around"_

"_I can't" my voice was shaky "It can't be her Dale, tell me it's not my sister" I watch as Rick Grimes walks up and I see him raise his gun. _

"_Bang"_

* * *

"Sophia" I wake up and take note of my surroundings and realize I'm in the abandoned storage facility that we had found two days earlier. It had only two months since my sisters death and invasion of walkers that had taken over Hershel's farm. I looked around as if I was expecting her to be near me.

"You ok" I saw Daryl Dixon sitting at the window keeping watch.

"I'm fine" I tell him.

To tell you the truth I'm not sure how I ok I was and lately I have been a feeling a flood of different emotions, all the stages grief they would say, first there was denial which I think I was more denial then my mother, I would tell my self she was still out there waiting to be found, when I saw Daryl leave for a hunt I would believe he would bring her back only to be let down.

Second was anger for the first two weeks after we left the farm I was angry at everyone, I was angry at the walkers for taking my sister, my mother giving up on Sophia, Daryl for not finding her and Rick for leaving her. I was even angry at Sophia for getting out from the under the car when where was still danger about. One day I snapped at Carl and I really didn't mean to, I was tired and really just wanted to be alone my thoughts. My mom and I had a long talk and I apologized to Carl.

Third was Bargaining and I did this before we found Sophia in the barn, I prayed everyday to God making hundreds upon hundreds of different promises, after her death I started wishing it was me, wanting so badly that would have been me coming out that barn instead of her, I kept this to myself knowing it would only upset my mother.

Fourth was depression, I was more afraid of my mother falling back into depression then me, my father put us through hell and I remember days when she would pick us up from school and drive to parking lot and just start crying. I vowed fall into this category, I wanted and needed to stay strong for my mother.

Fifth is acceptance, I had to accept that she was gone and it wasn't her fault, it wasn't my fault or anyone else s fault. I had to accept it and move on, Sophia would want me to keeping stay strong and survive for her and our mother. As I sat in silence in the barely lit room I saw my mother wake up.

"You ok" She asks me.

"I was dreaming about Italy" I told her, I didn't want to worry her by telling her about my real dream.

"Why Italy" I heard Daryl ask.

"It's beautiful" I admitted "I've always wanted to go, sit at sidewalk cafe"

"Doesn't sound like much fun" Daryl gives me a half smile. "Sorry"

"It's ok" I tell him "It's a silly dream"

"Maybe one day you'll go" my mom tells me "Don't stop dreaming of it".

"I won't" I tell her, I lay back down and close my eyes and try to dream of only good things and not think of what is out there waiting for me.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
